Blind
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: She never noticed him. She never noticed anyone. She just put one foot in front of the other and walked. Walked until her feet found the right destination, a task her eyes couldn’t. Stephanie McMahon.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **So yeah, okay I don't know how exactly this story ended up like this, but it did. It's _slightly_ AU, but not really. Cause like, Chris and Stephanie are still in the wrestling business but with one...significant change. So yeah, join me on this ride cause I have no idea where I'm going with it, but I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything.

**Prologue**

He figured she wore a halo that no one could see. How else could she look so ethereal? He'd look her way as she walked - not noticing anyone around her, lost in her own little world – and he'd gasp and his breath would leave him and he'd have to remind himself of the simple task of breathing.

She never noticed him.

She never noticed anyone.

She just put one foot in front of the other and walked. Walked until her feet found the right destination, a task her eyes couldn't.

He heard she'd been blind since she was a child, gossip talk that escalated, but he was close with her brother and Shane had told him she'd lost her sight at twenty-two.

A year before he had come into the company.

He had been debating whether or not to come into this business for a year and a half before he had signed, he never wished for anything more than another chance to sign earlier than he had, maybe then he'd have gotten to see her eyes and have her see his own, see his face – see _him_.

He regretted to this day not signing earlier, but he couldn't have stopped the blindness, nothing could have – it wasn't some accident, it was an inevitable part of her life - she'd had the disease since she was young, and as she got older it got progressively worse. Retinitis pigmentosa. He'd looked it up when Shane had told him, and he hated the hand that Stephanie had been dealt. He'd swap with her in an instant.

He watched as she walked with her mother, Stephanie adamantly chatting away and he smiled as her hands flew around as she expressed her excitement of whatever she was talking about. He couldn't help but notice the way her lip lifted into a half smile and how her hair whipped from side to side in a crazed frenzy of motion. Or the way that all those actions combined was just pure undeniable Stephanie. There was something inside him that just loved every action she expressed when she moved.

He looked up shaking his head free of the fog that had settled around him and noticed Linda watching him as he watched Stephanie and saw the knowing smile across her face.

His face tinted red.

They walked passed him and he sighed as he watched Stephanie walk away from him.

_Reach out and say 'hi'. _

He'd give anything for her to know he existed.

A few days passed and gradually they changed into weeks and Chris caught glimpses of Stephanie, but it never sustained him long enough and he found himself seeking her out when he arrived at a show. He still couldn't bring himself to talk to her, so he'd follow behind her and make sure that nothing would obstruct her path or cause her any harm.

He was her silent knight that she had no idea existed.

When she walked he saw people pandering about, talking amongst themselves not caring that she was passing, they accepted her – but he paid close attention and he saw some of their eyes and how they'd narrow and the smirk that slid across their face and how they'd slow to a halt and wait for her to approach and try to cause her to falter. It was always Paul. He would taunt her silently and watch as Randy laughed a quiet laugh at his actions. He likes to think Stephanie knew what he was doing, that she picked up on his foot steps and knew that he was there, knew that he was mocking her, but she just kept walking and never spoke a word.

Chris hated that man and unlike Stephanie he couldn't keep silent, he let Paul know, in no un-certain terms, that if he ever heard he'd been any way other than civil to Stephanie, Chris would hurt him. The punch to his jaw that knocked him to the floor let him know Chris wasn't joking around.

No one would ridicule Stephanie and not suffer his consequences.

Though sometimes people weren't the hindrance, she'd tripped once and fallen to her knees and the impact had echoed through him, ground him to a halt. He watched as she laid there, both of them statuesque in their stillness, and he wanted to snap himself out of his trace and help her up, protect her but he was shocked.

He didn't think himself a very good knight after all.

He did eventually snap himself out of his stance and he was a second away from rushing forward and helping her up, to let her know that he was there for her, that he existed when Linda had grasped Stephanie's arm and helped her to her feet. Chris was just glad she wasn't hurt, he didn't care that to her he wasn't even anything, he just didn't want to see her in any pain.

She wasn't around at the moment, he was alone, sitting in catering and watching as he circled food around his plate. Catering was empty, everyone busy with their upcoming segments and matches, Chris didn't have to worry about his for at least an other hour – he had the last match, defending his Heavyweight Title in a Last Man Standing match – so he had time to kill.

He couldn't stop thinking about her though, wondering what she was doing, who was with her, and if they were protecting her, making sure that nothing bad came to her. Not that he didn't think she couldn't take care of herself, because he was downright sure that if she needed to she could handle anything anyone threw at her, she was strong. He just wished he was the one standing by her side when she had to face something.

He looked up when the doors swung open and his silent contemplation was broken, but he couldn't complain, not when it was Stephanie who broke him out of it.

He wanted to speak up, say a simple '_hi' _but his mouth was dry and he couldn't form the words. He'd just stay silent and watch her, keep every moment in his mind and replay it over and over and find ways to insert himself into the right place where he could say _'hi'_ and change the course they were on, where he took her hand in his and let his fingers linger just a moment to long to let her know that she was what he wanted, that she had been since he'd stepped foot into this company two years ago. He often replayed scenarios where he'd introduced himself when he'd first crossed the threshold and how there lives grew until his ring circled her finger, but that was just wishful thinking.

He'd just keep quiet and watch her walk past him.

Well, he would have if he didn't notice her stall for a moment and then turn her head towards him.

He gulped, did she know he was here? That was impossible.

So were the steps she was taking in his direction, but they were happening before his eyes and she kept getting closer and closer and then she was standing in front of him.

"Hi."

'_Hi.'_ Was such an easy word to say he just wished he'd said it years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Especially Nina, and her awesome long review - I do love them so. Thanks, for loving this story as much as you do.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything. They do. The money, the kids, it all.

**Chapter One**

'_Hi.' _Was such an easy word to say, it was one of the simplest two letter words in the world, it was spoken every day, most probably in every language across the world, but words that followed _'Hi'_? Those were harder, or so Chris found. Stephanie had replied with her own _'Hi'_ a few minutes back and from then the conversation had been stilted and he had no idea what to say. He couldn't follow it up with some generic sentence like: _'Nice weather we're having." _or _"Wow, you're beautiful – can you be mine forever?" _that one wasn't so much generic as it was insane since he'd never even told her his name before.

His name...

"I'm Chris." He finally got out. "Irvine."

She finally knew he existed.

He watched her smile and in that moment he just wanted to take her hand in his and never let go. "Wow," she commented with a smirk. "I finally meet the man at the top of this company."

"You haven't met your father before?" he joked and Stephanie actually laughed and he was rooted to his seat, he couldn't move - she captivated everything in him.

"I thought you were just a myth." She spoke reaching forward and he watched her hand search for the back of a chair and as it trailed up and found the top, she pulled it out and slowly made her way towards it until she was sitting opposite him. He felt like an ass, he couldn't get up and pull the chair out for her? He couldn't guide her to the chair and make sure she was seated? _Ass, ass, ass. _He repeated as he silently berated himself. "Since you've been in this company for over two years, and this is the first time we've met."

"I've seen you around."

"Wish I could say the same."

He did not just say that, God was this just the day where he'd continuously he'd put his foot in his mouth?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" he started to apologize but she cut him off.

"It's cool, I know you didn't mean anything by it." she told him, dipping her head down and he wanted to reach out and trace a hand down her jaw until it reached her chin, just so he could tilt her head up and take in the beauty of her face. But he clenched his fist instead and resisted.

"Where's Izzie?"

Izzie was Stephanie's guide dog, a golden retriever that was usually never far away from her. He'd always have a treat for her, feed her it when Stephanie was in some conversation that focused all her attention and allowed Chris just to exist on the outskirts for a little while. He loved Izzie, petting her was relaxing and Izzie always tried to lead Stephanie towards him, silently helping him in his silent plea to be heard, but when Stephanie and Izzie were within arms reach he'd always keep quiet and Stephanie would always urge Izzie forward.

They'd both look back, but Stephanie would never see him looking back at her and all Izzie saw was a man wanting something he never really could have. It wasn't like she could understand anyway. She was a dog.

He noticed the ghost of a smile that came over Stephanie's face at the mention of Izzie. "She's with my brother, we're in Madison Square Garden, and I pretty much know this place like the back of my hand."

"It is a pretty big venue in the wrestling business, so that's understandable." Chris commented.

"So tell me, how come it's taken so long to meet you?"

How could he tell her that he'd met her numerous times in his dreams, slipped his hands into hers and pulled her to him and let his lips fall on hers? How could he tell her that while she most likely didn't have a clue who he was and what he did past being the World Heavyweight Champion, he knew almost all there was to know about her? He couldn't tell her he watched her most weeks, walking with Izzie or her mom or whoever the hell was by her side, wishing he was who she was walking with. He didn't want to appear as some stalker, he wasn't – he was just in love with her. Yes, he loved her. She didn't know anything about him, but he loved her anyway.

"I guess our paths never crossed." He lied.

"That's a shame, it would have been nice to know you."

"You know me now." He whispered.

"I do," she smiled. "Unless you disappear again."

"I won't, I'll always be around." He told her. "If you ever need me." _Please need me._

"I'll keep that in mind." She answered back, and she smiled again and he loved those smiles. He loved that he was making those smiles appear.

They sat in silence for a little while, it wasn't surprising to him that the silence was comfortable, he imagined that every moment with Stephanie would be comfortable. He could live his life with comfortable. Hell, he could live his life any which way so long as he came home to Stephanie at night. Or at least hear her voice as he drifted off to sleep.

He could see it so clearly, they'd lay in bed and he'd hold Stephanie to him, his arms holding her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, and she'd tell him about her day. She'd just talk about the little things that happened and Izzie would sleep by their bed and he'd listen for the cries that would call out into their house and he'd slowly fall asleep as his breathing matched Stephanie's. He craved it so badly. She's what would make his life worth living.

"Are you looking forward to your match?"

"Does one ever really look forward to a Last Man Standing match?" Chris asked with a laugh.

"True," Stephanie replied with a laugh of her own. "You'll win though, I know that. You're better than Paul."

Chris liked to think that he was, but it was nice to hear that Stephanie thought so too. "Thank you."

"Just don't like get injured, because we can't have our best wrestler out on injury."

"Didn't you hear? I'm Captain Teflon, I bounce back."

Stephanie giggled and he felt happy. He'd win this match tonight and dedicate it to her. She might not know that he would, but he would and he'd win because he wanted her to be proud. He just wanted her to hear the words _'Winner and still World Heavyweight Champion – Chris Jericho." _and maybe smile. He could live with a smile. He could live with her in his arms and hugging him and maybe a kiss or five, but he wasn't picky. Smiles weren't bad, especially Stephanie's.

"When do you have to go?"

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind Stephanie and saw the time and his eyes grew wide. "In like five minutes." He told her, his tone regretful.

"Oh."

He was pretty sure he was imagining it, but he would almost say her tone was exactly the same. But he was just the king of wishful thinking right?

"I could, uh, walk you back to Shane's office if you like?" he offered. He didn't want to stop talking to her just yet, not when he'd finally talk to her without freezing up. Okay, so there was a moment at the start where it was touch and go, but now he was on a roll and he didn't want that to come to a crashing halt.

She smiled and told him, "I'd love that."

He sighed in relief and stood up and watched her mirror his actions. He wanted to reach out and help, but he knew she could do this herself, she wasn't helpless.

They were walking now and it felt strange, well strange in the sense he wasn't walking about ten feet behind her, but instead beside her. He liked it better this way.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Stephanie asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"I do, every week I feel eyes on me, staring at me."

She felt him watching? Crap, he was coming across as a stalker. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

_Of course it does you idiot, it's not like she can see anyone watching her__, and wouldn't it make you feel uncomfortable?_

"You'd think it would, but," she began and then paused and Chris guessed she was lost in thought. "I don't know, it's like I feel… safe?"

He grinned. He could live with that. "I hope you always feel safe."

"Thank you."

They were approaching Shane's office and Chris's steps faltered. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to talk with her for hours, he wanted her to tell him her favourite color: blue, her favourite food: Italian, her favourite type of music: blues. He knew them sure, but he wanted to hear her voice when she said them, wanted her to remember the first time she tasted Italian food and what she was doing the first time she heard her favourite song.

But he had a title match and they'd reached Shane's office door.

"Well…here we are." He wanted to reach out and touch her shoulder and let his hand trail down her arm until his hand was holding hers. He wanted to pull on her hand so she was standing in front of him, so close that he could feel her breath on his face, he wanted to lean in and taste her lips.

He wanted her to kiss back.

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Stephanie said with a sigh.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a cell number?"

"I do, why?"

"Can you put your number in my cell, I could…I could call you sometime. Or you could call me, if you want to?" Stephanie suggested and he wanted to hug her so hard for suggesting it, if he had her number he could call her up anytime, he could hear her voice and God it was the best suggestion he'd ever heard in his life. He was glad that Stephanie couldn't see him at this moment in time, it was ridiculous how giddy he was.

"Sure, that's a great idea." He tried to play it cool, but even he knew he was failing. Failing badly.

Stephanie handed him her cell and he put his number in it and did the same with her number and his phone. When he handed it back to her their fingers brushed and Stephanie dropped her cell.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked his voice tinted with concern as he bent down and picked up her cell.

"I'm…yeah," Stephanie spoke up, her voice distracted. "I just felt weird there for a second."

"But you feel okay now?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it was," she told him with a laugh. "It just felt familiar."

They said their goodbyes and Chris watched as she opened the door to Shane's office and then shut the door behind her.

He smiled.

He'd finally talked to her and she'd talked back.

He smiled.

He walked to his locker room and got into his ring gear and all the while he thought about their conversation and how after the first little bump in the road the conversation just seemed to flow. He'd imagined having a conversation with her multiple times, and the first time had always been awkward, but when it came to be a reality there was no awkward, there was just Chris and Stephanie and conversation.

He smiled.

He went out for his match and fought Paul. They traded blows, back and forth, back and forth until Paul got the upper hand, but he thought of Stephanie telling him _'You're better than Paul.'_ and fought back harder. He hit move after move and capitalized on a bulldog with a metal chair that Paul had brought into the ring and as the referee counted from nine to ten, Chris thought of her words again, only this time it was _'You'll win though.'_ He had. He'd beat Paul fair and square and now the man was getting rolled out on a stretcher. She was right.

He smiled.

He got back to his locker room and showered and changed into a fresh change of clothes. He made his way out of the arena and into his car and found a little dinner off on the side of the interstate. He sat in a booth and munched on the food he'd ordered and when he was almost done, he pulled out his cell and scrolled to her number and hit call. He listened to it ring and ring and then the ringing stopped.

She'd answered.

He smiled a little more.

**End of Chapter One.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Hopefully you all will stick with the story and keep your awesome reviews coming (I'm looking at you Nina =p).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything. They do. Aurora, Murphy, each other. One big happy family.

**Chapter Two  
**

It was late when her cell phone went off, she hadn't expected it in the slightest and the brash ringing hurt her ears – sound was a sensitive thing to her these days and usually when she was alone in her room she had the silence that accompanied the darkness that cloaked her. No one called her, well her family did but they were all in separate parts of the house, and she guessed if they needed her they'd come find her – not call her.

She reached for her cell – placed in its usual place on her bedside table, two places after her watch and sunglasses and one before her glass of water. She brought it close to her and traced the buttons – from the middle button it was one left and two up – and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Stephanie, hi it's Chris." the voice on the other end spoke to her and she felt herself smile. She hadn't expected him to call so soon, or if she were honest with herself at all. "Chris Irvine?"

"Hey Chris." She replied in greeting, she didn't quite know what else to say to him, she didn't have many friends and small talk was hard. People tended to get freaked out when you stared at them too long. Heaven forbid they grasped the fact that she couldn't actually see them and keeping her head still kept her bearings about her.

"Am I calling too late? I am aren't I?" Chris asked and then answered. "It's just I liked talking to you earlier and you were right, I did win."

Stephanie felt herself smile some more at Chris's words. She liked the fact that he had won, Paul getting beating was a plus in her books but she liked the fact that he liked talking to her more. She wasn't like conceited or anything, it was just nice to talk to someone other than her family – not that she didn't _not_ like talking to them, it's just spending close to 24 hours a day with the same people got a little boring and there wasn't much you could talk about if you were there with them. "It's not too late." At least she didn't think it was, she hadn't reached for her watch to check the time but the last time she had it had told her in its boring mechanical voice that it was ten-twenty p.m. "And I liked talking to you too."

She heard him whisper _'Awesome.'_ to himself and she figured he hadn't meant for her to hear it but her hearing was sensitive and had adapted well to her situation, so it wasn't hard to hear. "I'm just at this dinner grabbing a bite to eat, well I just ate it and my cell was in my pocket and I figured I might as well try and give you a call. I hope you don't mind and it's after eleven and it is too late. I'm sorry."

She noted that he rambled a lot, and she giggled. She didn't know many men who rambled, Shane didn't and her father was always to the point. "Honestly Chris its fine, I wasn't doing much anyway."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A sunrise."

"Oh, that's cool." He didn't sound surprised when she had said it, she had expected surprise but his voice held nothing but interest. "You can remember them?"

"I used to stay up late some nights and just wait for one so I could keep it in my mind. I didn't sleep because I didn't want to risk sleeping through it and wake up one morning and see nothing but darkness and know I missed it." She'd seen a lot of sunrises in her twenty-two years and never did she see one that was the same. She liked that about them, she could picture a sunrise peaking over the horizon on a bright summers day and know that it was going to be a day to remember and other times she could picture sunrises that fought to be seen through the fog of a winters morning that let everyone know it was going to be cold out there, so wrap up warm because the sun wouldn't give you its warmth.

"What can you see when you picture it?"

"The blue of the sky."

"What's it like?"

"It's getting lighter by the minute, it was dark, almost black and the stars were out but now they're hiding. The clouds are covering them."

"Is it a dreary day?"

"No, the clouds are wisps, like the trails of a plane."

"What about the sun?"

"It's rising, it was peaking out but now it's taking up the whole of the sky. It's so bright and the orange is mixing with the blue and the green of the grass is blending as well."

"Can you smell the grass?"

"Yes. It's damp from the night before, but the suns drying it up."

"Can you see birds?"

"No, but I can hear them. They're waking up, chirping with a brand new day."

She can see it so clearly in front of her that she feels like she just needs to reach out and touch it and she'd be there. She'd lie on the grass and wait for the birds to fly above her and watch as the swooped and sailed effortlessly across the skies. She liked the summer mornings better, the winter mornings were so quiet and eerie and she had enough of that in her waking moments and yet sometimes when she needed a silent escape that's what she pictured.

"I'm glad you can still see it."

"Yeah," she agreed with a faint smile. "It makes it a little easier."

They were silent for a few moments, Stephanie picturing the sunrise and Chris, well she's not sure what Chris was thinking but she didn't mind the silence, there was just something that was so comfortable about Chris and his voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How's Izzie?" she heard him ask.

"She's good." Stephanie replied and listened for her dog. "She's sleeping beside my bed, I can hear her breathing."

"At least she's not snoring huh?" Chris joked.

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, I might have to send her back if she did."

"You wouldn't." Chris gasped in mock outrage, causing Stephanie to laugh more.

"Not really, I love her too much."

"She is a great dog."

"She is." Stephanie wondered how Chris knew Izzie was such a good dog but she didn't think it important enough to ask. She figured he'd seen them about from time to time and judged it from that.

"I should let you go," Chris whispered. "It's after twelve."

"Oh," Stephanie replied, surprised at how much she didn't want this conversation to end. "Yeah, I should probably head to bed."

"Before you go though, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can I take you out for the day on Thursday, if you're not busy?" Chris asked in a rush and Stephanie smiled again. She was doing that a lot around Chris.

"I don't have any plans."

"You do now." And Stephanie swore she could hear the smile that was on his face from her answer.

"Goodnight Chris."

"Goodnight Stephanie."

After hanging up and placing the cell phone back when it sat before it rang, Stephanie lay back in bed and couldn't wait for Thursday to come.

She dreamed that night of a picture perfect sunrise with no clouds and a bright blue sky that hugged the green of the grass and in the distance, if she squinted she could make out the outline of a man.

He walked closer and said her name and she smile.

She recognized the voice.

She just wished she could see his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Here you go Luanne =-P

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything. I heard Chris and Stephanie like to belong to each other. Hear they got nice kids too.

**Chapter 3  
**

Every now and then her vision would flicker and she'd think for a moment that this was it, this was when her vision would come back to her. That she'd just needed a smack on her head to connect the nerves that were broken and the light would pour in and she wouldn't see shadows anymore. She'd see what she was missing and she'd live like it was her last day and take everything in, especially Chris's face. But, the flicker in her vision only darkened what she could see and she was scared that one day she'd wake up and just see the dark. Like she'd closed her eyes one night and never be able to open them again.

She was never scared of the dark, but with each flicker she got, the fear grew.

But dwelling on it didn't help, it was pointless – she was blind, she lived with it, adapted. Plus, it's not like she didn't have anything to look forward too. It was Thursday, and Chris was taking her out tonight.

She was nervous, she'd admit that. The last time she was on a date was when she was nineteen and in college. His name was Jared and the date was horrible, it lasted a whole thirty minutes before she demanded him to take her home. He'd taken her to Taco Bell and then spilt his cheese taco all over her, he'd laughed but she hadn't found it funny. Neither did he when the date ended abruptly.

She liked to think with Chris, it wouldn't have to end so fast, in fact she hoped it didn't have to end at all.

There was a knock on her door and she already knew it was her mother. "Come on in mom," she called out with a smile. She heard the door open and then the scurry of feet as Izzie padded across the room to greet her mother.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Linda asked her, while petting Izzie.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied, but her voice was hesitant. "I-I look okay don't I mom?"

She was wearing jeans and a simple cream cotton v-neck sweater. Chris had told her there was no need to dress up, in fact she should dress warm, but she didn't want to look plain. She'd never really had to worry about looking pretty before, but she couldn't help but want to for Chris.

"You look lovely sweetheart." Linda assured her, smiling at her daughters nerves. The one thing Stephanie could never understand was that she had a natural beauty and no matter what she wore she always looked perfect.

"Is my hair okay?" Stephanie asked, reaching up to run her hand over it one more time. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the natural waviness of her hair made it stand out a little bit more. "Should I leave it down?"

"It looks beautiful."

"Are you sure? I don't want to look silly mom."

"You won't sweetheart, Chris won't think so either."

"I hope not." Stephanie whispered more to herself, than to her mom. She felt Izzie rest her head on her lap and she smiled as she slide her hand along her bed and up onto her thigh until she felt Izzie's head. She ran her hand over Izzie a few times and she felt herself relax somewhat and she had to chuckle a little, trust Izzie to know how to keep her sane.

Then the doorbell rang and her breath caught.

"Mom, I'm not ready for this!"

Linda laughed and made her way over to Stephanie to sit next to her. She took her hand in her own and brought it up to her mouth and kissed her daughters hand. "Sweetie, if you think you're nervous imagine how Chris feels right now, your father is the one who answered the door."

"We have to get down there." Stephanie exclaimed while standing and reaching for Izzie.

Chris for his part was more nervous about the actual date with Stephanie than facing Vince, which was a feat amongst itself since Vince was a force to be reckoned with.

"So, you asked my daughter out?" Vince questioned.

"I hope so, or I'm at the wrong house." Chris attempted to joke, but Vince failed to laugh.

"Why did you ask her out?"

"Because I like her and have wanted to for a while?"

"Don't think this will get you a longer title reign." Vince warned with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't ask Stephanie out on a date to move up in the company Vince. If I'm honest I've admired your daughter for a while," he told Vince with a sigh. "I just never knew how to approach her." he commented with a slight laugh. "Trust Stephanie to talk to me first."

"Would you have talked to her if she hadn't?" Vince asked curiously.

"Eventually, I think." Chris answered honestly. "I just think I'm out of her league, so her actually saying yes to going somewhere with me, sort of blew me away."

Vince had more questions to ask, but Chris had turned away from him and looked towards the stairs and Vince followed his gaze and a second later Stephanie appeared, with Izzie and Linda with her. He saw the smile cover Chris's face and he decided then, maybe Chris was a good thing in Stephanie's life.

"Chris?" Stephanie asked as she and Linda reached the bottom step.

"I'm here," Chris answered moving forward, taking her hand in his own. "You look beautiful." He commented and watched as Stephanie's cheeks tinted red. He brushed his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand and he felt her relax at the contact. "Shall we go?"

"Please."

"Have a good time Stephanie." Linda told her hugging her daughter. "You too, Chris."

"Keep her safe." Vince warned as he watched all three of them walk out the door.

They'd been driving for over an hour and the conversation flowed easily between them. They had each taken turns asking each other questions: Chris had found out Stephanie loved classic poetry when she was younger, but found it impossible to find her favourite poems on audio books, but had confessed it wasn't the same even if they were because she liked the smell of the books, it gave their age, and hinted at the history of them. Stephanie had found out that Chris wrote short stories for his hometown paper and learned he'd taken journalism when he was in college. He'd wanted to continue it, but wrestling had called to him, so instead of being a full time journalist he had taken to writing prose for the paper and found he like it. Stephanie had asked him if he would read some to her one time and Chris had told her he'd bring some on Monday. She couldn't wait.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to stop at one shop, then I thought we could take a walk if that's okay with you and Izzie." Chris informed her.

"Izzie loves to walk, I just follow." Stephanie joked.

"Will you follow me?"

"Anywhere." Stephanie promised.

"I'll hold you to that." Chris vowed, reaching over and entwining his fingers with Stephanie's.

Chris had parked the car and helped Stephanie out twenty minutes later. They'd stopped at the shop Chris had wanted to go to, and from there they'd just walked. Chris's hand hadn't left Stephanie's since they'd stepped foot out of the shop and Izzie kept them at a decent pace.

"I like holding your hand." Chris commented.

"You do?"

"It makes this real, if I'm holding onto you then I can't be dreaming."

"Then I like holding your hand as well."

"There's a seat up here, do you mind if we stop?"

"On one condition." Stephanie told him.

"And that would be?" Chris wondered.

"Paint our surrounding's so I can imagine it?" Stephanie asked hopefully.

"Of course." Chris agreed leading her towards the seat. "What do you want to know?"

"Is it busy?"

"No, it quiet. There's just you, me and Izzie, a man jogging towards us and a couple sitting on the grass over to your left. They look happy."

"What's the sky like?"

"Cloudy, you can't see the stars tonight. They're hiding. The trees are bare, the leaves must have fallen off a few weeks ago. It's just branches. There's no flowers in the ground, there's just grass and it's as green as grass can be." Chris explained, pulling Stephanie closer to him. "There's birds in the sky, they're flying low, their wings are long and they just look like they're floating. There's a slight breeze and it's making the branches sway."

"I can almost see it." Stephanie whispered.

"That's not the best part though." Chris whispered, moving closer. "The breeze is making you hair fly out behind you and all I can smell is the shampoo you use. Strawberry," he commented taking a breath. "I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Stephanie heaved a breath at his words and pulled her hand from his and moved it up to his face, where she traced her fingers across it, trying to memorize it.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Chris whispered, before leaning in slowly so Stephanie wasn't startled. Their lips found each other and Chris felt Stephanie's hands grip onto the front of his jacket and pull him closer. He moved one of his hands up from her hip and snaked it around her waist, trying to bring her closer to him. They kissed for few moments more and then pulled away, but Chris had to have one more taste and leaned in and stole a parting kiss.

"I think you made me see stars." Stephanie whispered.

"Well you're seeing more stars than I am tonight." Chris commented with a light laugh looking up to the clouds that hid them tonight. "I have something for you though."

"What is it?" Stephanie wondered.

Chris reached into his jacket and pulled out a book and placed it in Stephanie's hands. "Emily Dickinson."

Stephanie smiled and it lit up her whole face. "My favourite."

"I know it's not like reading it yourself, but it's not an audio book, so I thought I could read it to you."

"I'd love that.."

"What one?"

"Chapter three: _There Came a Day at Summer's Full.'"_

It took Chris a moment to flip to the correct page, but when he did he smiled as he felt Stephanie lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Comfy?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I can smell the book," she told him, breathing in while patting Izzie who lay at their feet. "It brings back memories I thought I'd forgotten."

"Are you ready to make one more?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Read to me."

So he did.

"_There came a day at summer's full _

_Entirely for me; _

_I thought that such were for the saints, _

_Where revelations be. _

_The sun, as common, went abroad,_

_The flowers, accustomed, blew, _

_As if no sail the solstice passed _

_That maketh all things new. _

_The time was scarce profaned by speech; _

_The symbol of a word_

_Was needless, as at sacrament…"_

Today was a memory that would last, it was so clear in her mind she could almost see it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Feel free to review so more, it makes me a happy camper...even though I don't camp much...or at all.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything.

**Chapter 4**

So really, how in the hell did this happen? How did he go from watching her, to talking to her, to kissing her? Not that he was complaining, but this was a dream right? He was in some coma somewhere, laying in a hospital bed and just dreaming, right? He had to be, this was too good to be reality. Now that he knew, he was going to wake up any second and find that she didn't know his name, didn't know who he was. He had to hold onto this dream, make it reality, he just had too. He had the taste of what it was like to be with Stephanie and he wanted more, he wanted it all, he already knew Stephanie and Izzie were it for him.

He reached for his cell to call Stephanie, he had to make sure this was real. It was next to him on his beside table and his hand reached for it and passed right through it. He frowned and tried again. It passed through it again. He took a shuddering breath, this was a dream. The book, the walk, the words, it was only real in this dream space. _No, please no._

"Stephanie!" it was an anguished cry, and he shot up, oh God his heart hurt. He grabbed at his shirt and looked down to see if there was a hand slowly twisting his heart, but there wasn't. He was just dying. He had to see her, just one last time, he couldn't wake up and not have a chance to say goodbye.

He rushed to the door and reached for the handle, but like his cell earlier his hand passed through it and his forward momentum propelled him through the door of his hotel room. _Whoa, that was trippy. _He looked down at his body to see if he had fully come through it and he had. Wait, why was he fading? He brought a hand up and he could see through it. _No! Don't wake up! I need to see Stephanie! Please don't wake up, please! _

He was running, he was running so fast but nothing changed, his feet didn't hurt when the met the sidewalk, his thighs didn't ache because he didn't stop for a break, he wasn't going to get to her. He tripped and fell to his knees, his hands flying out in front of him to stop his decent and they should have scrapped across the ground and stones should have embedded in his hands, and left behind wounds and blood, but there was nothing. His hands were just an outline, and his arms were slowly disappearing too. He looked up into the road ahead of him, thinking of how he could get to Stephanie before he faded completely, but he saw the end of a corridor instead of an endless road. He was here! He could find her and kiss her one last time and pat Izzie's head and tell her to look after Stephanie.

He got up off of his knees and ran, and this time the scenery changed, doors and people passed him and they kept passing him longer than he would have liked, but then there she was and he skidded to a halt and smiled for the first time today. She was so beautiful.

"Stephanie!" he called out, but she kept walking. Didn't she hear him? He saw Izzie look back at him, and then turn back around and keep walking. "Stephanie, stop!"

But she didn't, so he started to run and he didn't move, but she was getting further and further away. _Please, _he begged._ Please, just let me tell her I love her. _He blinked and then he was standing in front of her. "Stephanie." He whispered and she lifted her head up.

"Can I help you?" she asked, and he wanted to hold her, but he was fading fast.

"It's Chris."

She smiled and his heart broke. He wanted to wake up to that smile every morning. She reached for him, but he backed away and he watched her frown. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Last night, I was looking through the poems and I remember parts of one, one that I have to say."

"What one is it?"

"I Cannot Live With You."

"Chris?" he heard her question and he heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"I can't remember it all, but I'm probably mixing up words, but I remember:

_I cannot live with you, _

_It would be life, _

_And life is over there _

_Behind the shelf _

_I could not die with you, _

_For one must wait _

_To shut the other's gaze down,— _

_You could not. _

_And were you saved, _

_And I condemned to be _

_Where you were not, _

_That self were hell to me. _

_So we must keep apart, _

_You here, I there, _

_With just the door ajar."_

"You're leaving?"

"Not by choice." He was fading faster now, it wasn't enough time. "I love you."

His eyes snapped open and the cry left his mouth, "No!"

He was awake.

It was dark in his room and he felt stiff. He pushed against the bed he was on and sat up, bringing a hand up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his vision was blurry and when it cleared his room was still dark and the clock on his bedside table read 5:15 a.m. Wait, he knew this room, he'd rented this room Thursday morning when he'd flown to Connecticut. His cell lay next to the clock and he reached for it. His touch was solid. He flipped open his cell and dialed. It rang.

"Hello?" a voice answered a minute or two later and he fell back against the bed with a laugh. "Chris?"

"Stephanie."

"Yes," she replied with a giggle and he heard the electronic voice from her clock tell her the time. "What can I do for you?"

"I just had to hear your voice."

"So early I the morning?" her voice teased and he could picture the smile on her face.

"I had the worst dream," he told her with a heavy sigh. "Nightmare actually."

"Do you need a hug?"

He smiled and laughed. "No, just you."

"What was it about?" her voice was soft and if he closed his eyes he could almost picture her next to him.

"You never spoke to me, and we never went out last night. I didn't get to kiss you." He told her shuddering at the memory. "I was fading and I was running and I got to you, but before I could hold you one last time, I faded completely. I don't ever want to fade with you."

"Sounds scary."

"It was."

"It was a dream," she told him. "You're seeing me tonight."

"I am." He agreed with a smile. "I'm sorry I called you so late."

"Early." She corrected with a grin. "And don't be, I like talking to you. "

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" he mused. "See, I like talking to you too."

"Is the sun up yet?"

"The light is just coming through." Chris told her.

"Can you tell me what it's like?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure," he told her with a smile, getting out of his bed and walking over to the window. He pulled the curtains back and imagined Stephanie next to him. "It's cloudy still, I think it might rain today, the clouds are so grey. You can't see much of the sun, I think its hiding because it's still tired. There's a few gaps in the clouds though and the sun is shining through them, I think later it might get brighter, but I think today is going to be dull. There are colors though Steph, the sun's rays are hitting tree leafs it's like they're shimmering. You can hear the birds waking and chirping, they'll be flying soon."

"It sounds nice."

"Is it what you remember?"

"No," she breathed out. "It's better."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sharing it with you."

He was glad this wasn't a dream, he doesn't know how he could live without waking up to mornings like this.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything, except Izzie, she's mine.

**Chapter 5  
**

There were looks, of course there were looks, and he had expected them. It's not like you're going to walk in, hand-in-hand, with the boss's daughter and not get looks. Chris didn't care, he was holding Stephanie's hand and she was leaning into him and they both let Izzie lead, content with just being in their own little bubble. They could look, but he was the one who got to touch and unlike his dream his hand did not pass through. He'd spent Friday and Saturday in Connecticut, flown home to Florida on Sunday and then flew out to the Staples Centre Monday morning where he met up with Stephanie at the hotel her family were staying at.

He'd talked to her on his cell that night, and when it finally reached just after one in the morning, he reluctantly hung up, promising to see her tomorrow.

The more they walked, the more he noticed people turn to each other and whisper. No doubt the gossip mill would be overflowing tonight, he could just imagine what they were saying to each other right now:

"_When'd they become friends?"_

"_I have no clue, I didn't know she had _any_ friends."_

"_He's with her?"_

"_What a waste."_

"_Nice way to climb up the ladder."_

"_He's already champion."_

"_This way, he's staying it."_

He was glad Stephanie didn't have to see how vicious people could be, didn't they know that not everything had an ulterior motive? They were just jaded.

They arrived at her office, and he opened the door for her and watched as she made her way inside, letting go of Izzie's lead and making her way over to her desk. He had to smile at that, he loved the way she could just gravitate towards something she knew was there. She wasn't helpless and people needed to figure that out and get past it and then maybe they would realise how great Stephanie was. He watched her sit down at her desk before he went over to his bag he'd sat down when they'd came in. He picked up the flower wrapped in the paper sitting on top of it and made his way around the desk until he was sitting, facing her, on her desk.

"I got you something." he told her, sliding his free hand across the table till his met Stephanie's.

"You did?" she asked with wide smile, slipping her fingers between Chris's. "What?"

"It's a flower." Chris told her, waiting for her to bring up her free hand before letting it go. He watched as she brought it to her nose and breathed in. "It's called Ranunculus."

"Is it pretty?" she asked innocently and Chris grinned.

"It is, it's purple."

"I like purple." Stephanie told him with a grin.

"I know, that may be one of the reasons I picked it out." he admitted.

"What's it like?" she wondered, reaching up to gently touch the flower.

"Its round, the more it gets to the middle the higher the petals get and it has a lot of petals. They're spirally, and really close together."

"What's the other reason?"

"Huh?" Chris asked, having been too pre-occupied tracing the outline of Stephanie's hand with his thumb to pay attention to anything else.

"You said, that one of the reasons you bought it was because it was purple. What's the other?"

"The meaning of the flower."

"What does it mean?" she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Radiant."

"Does it take your breath away?"

"No," Chris commented. "But you do." He finished leaning in slowly so that Stephanie could sense him moving in and then he kissed her. He cupped her face with his free hand and then let it trail up to move some stray hair behind Stephanie's ear. He let his thumb draw a path down her jaw and then let his hand fall down and round to the back of her neck where his fingers brushed over it, causing Stephanie to shiver and gasp a little. He got caught up in the moment and took the gasp as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, Stephanie didn't protest or stop him, and she let the flower fall onto the desk and then slid her hand up, over his chest and onto his neck where she pulled him closer. He loved kissing her and never wanted to stop.

Then Izzie barked causing them both to break apart. When he looked down Izzie was nudging his knee and he smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini milk bone. She took it happily and then made her way back over to her bed in the corner.

"I should let you get back to work," Chris commented sorrowfully, frowning. "But just so you know, I would much rather be in here kissing you than wrestling."

Stephanie giggled and squeezed his hand. "I'd much rather you kiss me than work," she agreed. "But someone's got too answer the phones."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her before standing. "I'm opening the show and then I have a match at the top of the second hour, but I'll come see you after okay?"

"I can't wait." Stephanie replied with a smile.

Just as he was about to open the door, it opened and Shane stepped in. "He sis," he greeted with a smile, which faltered when he saw Chris. "Chris."

"Hey Shane," Chris greeted back, he was friends with the man, but he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that he was dating his sister and from the looks of it, it didn't look like he approved. "I was just heading out, I'll catch up with you later." Clasping him on the shoulder before heading to the door. "I'll catch you later blue-eyes."

Stephanie smiled at the pet name Chris had just called her, they'd been talking Friday night and somehow they had ended up discussing her eyes. Chris had told her he loved how vibrant they were and it didn't matter if they were a little broken, they were still a blue that surpassed his own and that he liked to get lost in them. He'd jokingly called her his blue-eyed girl and she'd laughed and said she liked it and it'd stuck.

"Blue-eyes?" Shane questioned, his tone accusing.

"I have blue eyes don't I?"

"He's mocking you!" Shane raged.

"No he's not Shane, I know when someone is mocking me," Stephanie told him, it's not like she didn't hear the comments people whispered when she walked by. It was her eyes that were defective, not her ears. "Chris has been nothing but kind."

"He wants something."

"Like what?"

"Power."

Stephanie laughed, her brother could be so over the top sometimes it was unbelievable. Don't get her wrong, it was nice to have a brother who protected her, but shockingly enough, she could make decisions for herself and she had about Chris. He was a keeper. "Shane, I mean this in the nicest way possible," Stephanie started with a barely contained laugh. "But please, just shut up."

"Baby girl, I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Chris isn't hurting me Shane," Stephanie explained, a smile coming over her face. "He makes me feel free."

"How do you know he isn't just messing with you?" Shane probed. "When did he come up to talk to you? How did he start the conversation? Were you alone at the time?"

"I talked to him first Shane," Stephanie told him, which caused a surprised look to cross over his face. Stephanie rarely started a conversation with anyone she didn't know. "The first thing I ever said to him was 'Hi' and then he said his name, and now here we are."

"It's awful fast don't you think?" Shane continued. "He asks you out that night, and then you're on a date Thursday and you see him the rest of the weekend?" he pointed out. "He'd planning something."

"He is," Stephanie agreed. "To take me to dinner after the show tonight."

"I don't like it!"

"What? Me eating?" Stephanie joked.

"This isn't funny."

"Yes, it is." She laughed. "Relax Shane, I can look after myself."

"I just," Shane started with a sigh. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm happy." She told him with a small smile, her hand searching the desk until her hand found Chris's flower. "Radiant even."

It was a while later, after his match, when Chris found himself in his locker room in a stare down with Shane. The other man was burning a hole into him and Chris was in no way used to this attitude from Shane. Shane and he always had guy's nights out, a beer in one hand and sports talk on the other. But he was dating his sister and Chris thinks if he had a younger sister, he would probably be just as protective. But still, it was unnerving and Chris was getting uncomfortable.

"Are you just going to stand there and hope I combust, or are you actual going to speak?" Chris wondered.

"Why Stephanie, why not any of the other Diva's on the roster?" Shane barked.

"Well, firstly, I'd rather know I'm not dating a walking STD," Chris joked. "And secondly, I've liked your sister for a long time Shane. A real long time."

"You've never talked to her, how can you like her? You need to have had a conversation with someone to know that you enjoy their company," Shane bit out. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but up until last week, you'd never uttered a word to my sister."

"I watched her." Chris told him. "Do you know that after you left her at lunch, she'd put up about fifty walls just so the things people would whisper about her wouldn't bother her. Of course they did, but she'd act like they didn't. You could see her shrink into herself, mechanically eat her food, if she had work with her, she'd run her fingers across the page and when she was done, she'd get up and let Izzie guide her. She'd never talk to anyone Shane. I'd always watch her, make sure she was safe. Cause you never know what Paul would do or say." He continued. "When she talked to me, I think I was the happiest I've ever been since I've entered this company. See, I never knew how to approach her, and it turns out she was better at it than me, and I'm not letting that go Shane, you can't make me."

He heard Shane let out a sigh and looked up at him. "If you ever hurt her, I will kick your ass."

"I don't plan on it."

"That's the thing Chris, people don't plan these things and sometimes they just happen." Shane pointed out.

"Then I give you permission to kick my ass."

"You're not with her to get power within the company are you?"

"I'm the Heavyweight champion Shane, I have power."

"Money?"

"Have you looked at my pay check? Do you see what you pay me?"

"You're not married are you?"

"You've been to my house, did you see any kids or wife around?"

"No." Shane relented.

"I'm crazy about your sister man," Chris told him with a grin. "You're going to have to deal with it."

"Just keep her safe okay?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

It was a little later that night when he and Stephanie and Izzie were walking down the same corridor that they had walked into earlier this evening, but there were still looks and whispers, but he saw the odd smile and nod and he liked those more.

He didn't have to worry about the whispers and the looks, he knew what was real, and he knew that he was in it for the long haul.

Stephanie's hand in his, let him know she was too.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything, except Izzie, she's mine.

**Chapter 6  
**

Three months had passed by and Chris couldn't remember the last time where he could honestly say that he was this content with his life. He found it hard to stay away from Stephanie, so most of his time was spent in Connecticut with a brief visit back to Florida every other weekend, to pay bills and take care of some business down there. It did get tiresome, but Stephanie was worth it. He always did like the hugs she gave him when he saw her when he got back though, and the way Izzie always ran up to him to get petted.

Still, it wasn't the same as seeing her each day, and boy did he love the fact he could. Essentially, she'd invaded every fiber of him, and he welcomed it. To him, he'd already gone far too long without knowing her, now he was just making up for the time that had been lost, like his voice had been.

He was in his locker room at the moment, a book of his writing at his side, waiting for Stephanie. She was riding with Shane and when he was on his cell to her earlier, she'd been a half hour away from the arena. That was twenty minutes ago, so he expected her soon. It was ridiculous how giddy he got at the thought of seeing her, he'd seen her the night before, so it wasn't like they had gone days without being in each others company, and yet he missed her.

Did he appear outwardly, as much as a sap as he thought he projected? He didn't care, Stephanie brought it out in him, she brought a lot of things out in him and it made him feel like a better man. He checked his watch, nine minutes and counting. He watched the seconds tick on by and his foot tapped in anticipation. Eight minutes. His eyes flickered to the door, she could always be early. The door stayed closed and his eyes returned to his watch. Seven. He wiped his palms along his jeans, and cursed his stupid sweaty palms. Was it six minutes yet? He checked his watch and smiled, it was only five. The door swung open and his eyes snapped up and he frowned.

"Jay, what do you want?" he asked agitatedly, watching as Jay took a seat opposite him.

"Well," Jay started with an exaggerated sigh. "I was looking for my best friend." He commented with a pointed look. "Blonde, Canadian, about six-foot give or take an inch, has suddenly developed the power of invisibility? Do you know him?"

"I've been busy." Chris told him distractedly, his eyes flicking back to his watch and he glared, he may have the power to be invisible, but Jay stopped time. Four minutes forty-five.

"With Stephanie?" Jay asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Chris replied with a smile. Maybe he should go look for her, she had to be in the building, right?

"Dude," Jay began carefully. "What exactly is going on there?"

"What do you mean?" Chris wondered his eyes narrowing.

"Is this some elaborate plan to keep the title?" Jay asked him straight out. "Cause it's a stroke of genius if it is." He finished with a slight chuckle.

"It's not a fucking plan." Chris seethed. "Why is that the first thing every damn person thinks?"

Jay frowned and then commented, which he regretted a moment later. "Because what else is she good for?"

Jay didn't so much as see Chris fly out of his chair, so much as he felt him grip his t-shirt and pull him off of his own chair, getting in his face. "Jay, you're my best friend. You're like a brother to me, but if I ever hear you talk about Stephanie in that way again, you can pretty much bet on the fact that our friendship, it'll be over."

"You actually feel something for her?" Jay asked after Chris had released his hold.

"I love her."

"But she's…"

"Yes Jay, she's blind." Chris spoke. "That doesn't make her any less remarkable or beautiful. Just because she can't see doesn't make her insignificant. God, if people would stop judging her and actually take the time to get to know her, then maybe you'd all realize how amazing she is." Chris vented. "I have a better conversation with Stephanie about sunsets and flowers and books than I have ever had with any person who could see them! You know something, maybe you're the ones who are defective, maybe you all are the ones who can't process anything because you're to busy to take it in. She had too! She had to take it all in because if she didn't she'd forget, she wouldn't remember the sky at night or the way trees moved in the breeze. She remembers it, sees it like we do, most likely better because she took the time too see it. So don't you dare come to me and ask me why I'm with her." he paused, heaving a ragged breath. "There's no one else out there I'd rather be with."

"Wow," Jay breathed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…I'm…sorry."

Chris checked his watched and breathed, two minutes. "Just get out of here, Stephanie's coming any minute and I don't even want you around." Chris told him as he glared at the man.

"Fair enough man," Jay agreed. "But, when I feel like less of an ass and your temper has simmered, maybe I can come back with Trish and we can meet Stephanie?" he suggested opening an olive branch.

Chris nodded. "I'd like that and I think Stephanie would too."

"Later then." Jay promised, before leaving Chris alone.

In Chris's opinion people sucked, they just judged and let their judgments make a lasting impression and he hated it. He hated how everyone saw Stephanie's disability before they saw her, it wasn't fair, she was such a nice person, but no one saw that. He'd damn well make people see that from now on, no one was going to treat her like anything less than she was. He looked up as the door to his locker room opened and his eyes flickered back to his watch, ten seconds. She was early.

Izzie's tail wagged as she saw him and he watched as she made her way over to him, leading Stephanie towards him.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted as one arms snaked around Stephanie's waist as he pulled her into him and hugged her and the other found Izzie's head as she sat patiently waiting to be petted.

"Hi." Stephanie told him back as her hand came up to find his face and he smiled as her fingers grazed his lips, followed by her leaning in and pressing her lips into his. He loved it when Stephanie kissed him, she made it like an art form.

"Have I mentioned I like these hellos?" Chris mumbled against her lips and Stephanie laughed as she felt his mouth curve into a smile.

"Yes," she commented, pulling back from him. "But a girl likes to hear it all the same."

"What else do they like?" Chris asked her, as his hands slid to her hips and guided her over to the sofa that was in his locker room. He sat down and then pulled Stephanie down so that she was sitting on his lap. She giggled in surprise and then rested her head on his chest.

"Hmm," she sighed, pretending to think. "They like surprise kisses, they don't see coming." She joked and then felt a kiss on her cheek, followed by one below her ear and a finale one on her lips. "Then of course, they like flowers, lots and lots of flowers. All different colors and smells. They have to smell really, really good. We can't forget the arms, we like being held. Like I am at the moment." She giggled as she felt Chris tighten his arms around her. "But the best moments are the quiet ones, where you just sit in silence and you can only hear them breathe, but you know exactly how they feel and what they're thinking."

Chris nodded and felt Stephanie sigh and lean into him some more.

"What am I thinking?" She asked him.

"You're thinking about my heartbeat." Chris answered almost instantly. "You're thinking: that sounds like a strong heart. Thump thump, thump thump. You're thinking I could fall asleep listening to this."

Stephanie smiled. "I was."

"And now you're thinking, I don't think I know what he's thinking, but I know you do."

"You're thinking: I bet she knows how my heart is more thumpthumpthumpthump, when she kisses me. I bet she knows this because of her crazy-awesome hearing."

Chris laughed. "How do you know me so well?"

"I listen when you speak." Stephanie commented. "And, when you don't."

It was quiet again for a while. He let Stephanie listen and was content to just run his fingers through her hair and run a thumb back and forth across her neck every once in a while. He wasn't paying attention to anything, but the feeling of her under his fingertip and how she felt in his arms and maybe how she had a freckle on the side of her nose that was almost nonexistent. Then his eyes drifted around the room and he saw his notebook on the table in front of him. The prose he'd written for his hometown newspaper, he'd almost forgotten about that.

"Want to hear something?" Chris whispered to Stephanie and he smiled as she tilted her head up towards him.

"Your stories?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I do." She exclaimed with a big grin.

He reached forward, his grip on Stephanie as tight as ever, and grabbed the book before sitting back. "Okay, so there's a recurring theme to these." He commented and he was almost thankful that she couldn't see the blush that tinted his cheeks.

"What is the theme?" Stephanie wondered.

"You'll see." Chris remarked as he picked out the fist sheet of paper. "Are you ready?"

"I can't wait."

He cleared his throat, "This piece is called, '_She Sits'_," and then he began to read. "I watch and I observe, my eyesight takes in everything about her, everything she can't. I would trade, so she could see the beauty I see as she sits. My eyes, they blink and watch as she sits and pets and stares, at what, I couldn't guess. Black? I hope not. I hope for a field of green with a dash of yellow or maybe grey with a flash of light. I hope for something, so that as she sits, she isn't alone. If I could, I would walk and speak, but unlike her, it's my voice that doesn't work and I can't produce sound. Oh, I wish I could. I would tell her of rainbows and butterflies and magic that my eyes had seen and compare them to what she had seen with her own. One day, I'll sit where she sits."

"Chris?" Stephanie whispered.

"You were my inspiration." He whispered back, his eyes closed as his head rested on the side of her head. "You always will be."

She was silent for a good few moments, trying to process everything, and a ghost of a smile crossed her face. "I think I might like being your inspiration."

"Good." Chris told her, his voice content. "Because, no one else could ever be."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay updating, I'm lazy. Hope you enjoy this. Feel free to review =)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything, except Izzie, she's mine.

**Chapter 7  
**

He'd just finished his match and blood stained his chest. He'd been facing Paul and it felt good to hurt that man. He didn't have a violent nature, sure he wrestled but that was more showmanship than all out fighting, that was, of course, until he was in a ring with Paul. He never held back his punches when they faced each other. Chris made sure he paid for every hurtful thing he said or did to Stephanie and hurt him a little more for every thought or action he would have of Stephanie.

Things had gotten heated during their match and Chris may have, accidently, broken Paul's nose. To be fair though, it was a big nose, it was hard to miss.

_Chris had just fallen from the turn buckle and landed on the ring apron and the breath he had left him. He blinked and tried to focus but the lights were bright and he couldn't see anything._ Is this what it's like for Stephanie? _He didn't have time to think more on that thought because Paul had taken hold of his arm and he was twisting it behind his back. It hurt, he'd admit that, but he wouldn't tap. _

"_So," Paul sneered. "I hear you've got a thing for the boss's daughter." _

"_Like that has anything to do with you?" Chris spit out, trying to pull his arm free. _

"_Oh, it doesn't," Paul answered casually, tightening his grip on Chris's arm as he felt him start to break free. "I just didn't know they were your thing."_

"_They?" Chris asked his anger boiling._

"_Yeah, you know, disabled people." Paul laughed. "She's hardly anything to look at - do you turn off the light and pretend to be blind when you're on top of her?"_

_The next thing Paul knew he was the one flat on his back and Chris's now free arm was swinging at him. Chris smiled as his fist connected with Paul's nose, he felt it crack and break and then there was just a sea of red. He reached down and gripped Paul's hair and pulled him up so that he was on his knees looking up at him. Chris's free hand gripped at Paul's jaw, his knuckles white as he glared down at the man. "You're a piece of shit," Chris spat. "Don't you ever talk about her like that do you hear me?" he asked. "Do you?" he yelled bringing Paul's face closer to his. He felt blood spill onto his chest, and he gritted his teeth in disgust. _

"_Fuck you!" Paul yelled as he groaned in pain._

"_No," Chris spoke stonily. "You don't get it Paul, she's mine now. You think when I kicked your ass a few months back for tripping her up was bad, try something else and I'll kill you. I was only looking out for her back then, protecting her from assholes like you, but now I'm still protecting her, except now, you have the added fact that I love her and haven't you heard, you protect the ones you love, no matter what." _

_He sneered down at Paul and pushed him down. "You're pathetic."_

_Paul was just lying there holding his nose, so Chris ran and jumped on the middle rope and flew through the air. _

_His arm was raised in victory three seconds later. He'd won, but he felt like he'd got some sort of justice._

Vince would probably fine him or something, but he wasn't about to let Paul say things about Stephanie or his lackey's for that matter. He lifted an arm and ran it across his head, wiping away the layer of sweat that was there and then looked down. He really needed a shower. He reached his locker room and opened the door and looked up in surprise when he found not only Izzie and Stephanie in there but Shane as well. "Hey guys," he greeted. "I thought you all were in a meeting with Vince."

"Stephanie was preoccupied with your match." Shane informed him, with a slight smile as he watched the grin on Chris's face widened.

"Is that so Blue Eyes?" Chris wondered as he wandered over to where Stephanie sat and took her hand. He leaned down and kissed her before pulling back and reaching down to greet Izzie.

"Shane gave me a play by play," Stephanie answered smiling. "I'm glad you won."

"Paul's hardly a challenge." Chris commented, his eyes darkening at the thought of the man. "He's more a pain in the ass, if anything."

"True." Both Stephanie and Shane answered at the same time, causing all three of them to laugh.

"I'd love to continue this conversation," Chris began. "But, I'm covered in sweat and need to shower badly."

"I thought there was a bad smell." Stephanie joked.

"Funny." Chris smirked, leaning back down to Stephanie and kissing her again. "I won't be long," he whispered, letting her reach up and trace a finger down his jaw. "I'll miss you though."

"Me too." Stephanie whispered back, and Shane cleared his throat and they both laughed as they pulled apart.

"Sorry man," Chris commented as he walked backwards towards the bathroom. "Can't control myself when she's around, girl's got my heart." He told him before disappearing into the other room.

Shane watched Stephanie for a little bit after Chris had left and he liked the smile of Stephanie's face. He hadn't realised it, but it had been missing for such a long time, and if Chris brought it out then he couldn't possibly be that bad for his sister. He didn't trust Chris a hundred percent yet, but the whole two percent he didn't, was mostly due to his big brother duties. He knew he made Stephanie happy and really, wasn't that what mattered?

"I'm glad you're happy," Shane told Stephanie as his hand reached out to her and pulled her into a one armed hug. "I like seeing you smile."

"I smile." Stephanie commented.

"I know," Shane replied. "But you never looked as happy as you did when you smiled at him just then."

"I looked happy?"

"When Chris is around, you never look anything but."

"I feel happy." Stephanie told her brother. "He makes me feel like I glow."

"You do," Shane let her know, kissing Stephanie's forehead. "You're radiant."

"I love him." Stephanie confessed and Shane was a little surprised.

"Really?"

"I feel like I'm going to burst." Stephanie explained with a happy sigh. "Like everything I'm feeling keeps building and when I talk to him or he holds me or reads to me it's another moment that I can add and it's overflowing Shane. It's at the brim, ready to spill and I just want to tell him."

"Then tell him."

"We've only been dating for such a short time." Stephanie confessed. "What if it's too soon? What if I scare him away?"

"The way he looks at you Steph," Shane told her. "That's not possible."

"Yeah?" Stephanie questioned.

"He looks at you like I look at Marissa." He explained. "I love Marissa."

Stephanie smiled at that, she hoped Chris felt the same way she did. "He writes about me."

"Writes?"

"Yeah," Stephanie spoke. "He read them to me today. They should be on the table."

"Can I read one?" Shane wondered.

"If you want to."

Shane moved his arm from around Stephanie and reached forward and picked a sheet of paper up from the pile that surrounded the table.

"What one is it?" Stephanie questioned.

"_Two Left Feet and Four Paws." _Shane answered.

Stephanie giggled. "I love this one. Read it too me, please."

"Okay," Shane agreed with a laugh of his own. "_I watch as she walks, she has the grace of a klutz. Not because of her eyes, I think if she saw she would still stumble. If she let me, I'd catch her, forever and always. But she doesn't. She doesn't know I watch, she doesn't know my name, and she doesn't know I exist. So for now I'll watch from afar, I'll make sure she'll get up from her fall, I'll even reach out and grasp her to stop the fall if I can. I'll watch because those four paws protect her, guide her, and love her. A coat of blond is her armour and that armour is strong, it plans a path and leads for point A to point B. One day, I'll be point B and those four paws will lead those two left feet to me."_

"He loves Izzie."

"Seems like she's not the only one he loves." Shane commented rereading Chris's writing one more time. There were piles of it on the table in front of him and if they were all like this, then he didn't need to worry about the two percent of distrust he had, it was slowly evaporating. Chris wasn't in this for glory and a title, he was in this for Stephanie and Stephanie alone. And maybe Izzie too.

He looked up as Chris appeared once again, only with a fresh change of clothes and a smile directed towards Stephanie.

"I didn't keep you guys waiting long did I?" Chris asked, announcing his presence to Stephanie.

"Nah," Shane told him, standing and walking over to Chris. "But I still think she missed you." He joked with a grin.

"Shane," Stephanie exclaimed. "Shut up!"

Both Chris and Shane laughed again before Shane told them he had to go deal with some changes to the roster. But before he left he grasped Chris's shoulder and leaned into him so Stephanie couldn't hear as he told Chris, "Welcome to the family."

Chris looked confused and was about to comment, but Shane left before he had a chance. Shrugging to himself he made his way over to where Stephanie sat and sat down beside her. "Hey beautiful." He murmured into her ear and he slipped an arm around her waist before leaning back so that he was lying back on the sofa and Stephanie was lying with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hi," she replied, smiling up at him.

He reached a hand up and brushed away some hair that had fallen across her face. "So I have something to tell you."

Stephanie frowned. "What is it?"

"It's about all this travelling I've been doing."

"Oh." Stephanie sounded out bowing her head a little. She knew where this was going, travelling was exhausting and Chris was champion and he needed his rest, so he was going to cut back. He was going to stay in Florida while she was in Connecticut and then see her at Raw tapings and maybe a few days here and there. She was going to miss him.

"Yeah," Chris began. "I'm getting annoyed with the whole flying back to Florida to pay bills and take care of some business down there and getting clothes and stuff. So, I was thinking and I came up with a solution."

"Well, you have to do what's best for you." Stephanie pointed out.

"I'm glad you agree." Chris told her with a grin.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied sadly.

"What I came up with is," he started, running his fingers through Stephanie's hair. "Was moving to Connecticut and buying a house here."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie asked, pulling out of Chris's embrace to sit up. Had she just heard correctly?

"I won't if you don't want me too," Chris backtracked, taking her reaction as something negative. "It was only an idea. I just," he faltered. "I just like being around you."

He'd move down here for her? She smiled. "Chris?" she whispered.

"Yeah baby?" Chris asked, sitting up so he was closer to her.

"I…" Stephanie started, but then tail off.

"Just tell me," Chris told her looking down. "If you don't want me too, I won't move."

"I love you."

Chris's head whipped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "Wha…Um…You," he stuttered and then he felt the shock fall away as a smile replaced it. "You love me?"

"Yes."

He breathed out, and his arms found Stephanie once again and he pulled her into him and kissed her. "I love you too."

"So you're not just with me because you secretly want to steal Izzie, right?" Stephanie joked as she felt them both lay back onto the sofa like they had been previously. She'd never felt so happy before, but she guessed she was finally bursting and bursting felt light and heady. She thinks Chris feels the same way, his heartbeat had quickened and it vibrated through her fingers. She took that as a good sign.

"No," Chris told her. "But she is a pretty sweet part of this whole relationship." He admitted as he let his hand fall down to the side and find Izzie's head.

All three of them painted a picture that was close to perfect. They were content to just lay there and enjoy each other, comfortable to talk about the random things that came to mind – which was a recurring three word phrase. But like all good things, that ended with a knock on the door.

Chris looked up as the door to his locker room opened and then there was Jay and Trish standing with awkward smiles plastered on their faces.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry about no updating in forever. Are any of you still reading this?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone or anything.

**Chapter 8**

It was pretty silent, and Stephanie felt like she'd lost another sense other than her eyesight. Her hand gripped Chris's and he rubbed his thumb across her hand in a soothing manor. Chris himself was looking at Jay, daring him to say something out of turn, but from the looks of things Trish had warned him and that kept the other man pretty mute. He'd noted Trish open her mouth to speak and then close it just as fast, not sure what to say. Was a simple hello, unheard of these days?

He was, eventually, going to speak up, but he was still slightly annoyed at Jay and his earlier remarks, so seeing him in the awkward situation he was in, was ever-so-slightly amusing. He just didn't get people, including the two that sat opposite him and Stephanie, they'd worked here for years and they'd seen her about, sitting by herself, doing normal everyday thing and they'd never taken the time out of their day to even say 'hi' to her. It was a two letter word, it was hardly the most complicated word in the world to say. Well, okay it hadn't exactly been easy for Chris to say, but it wasn't because he thought her broken, he just had to gain a little courage. And he had, _after_ she'd spoken to him first, but that wasn't the point, the point was he _had_ replied. He hated to think that Stephanie had said a greeting in passing and have that person just walk on by ignoring her. He hated to think it, but he suspected it to be true. He'd said 'hi', why couldn't everyone else?

"Okay," Stephanie spoke up, breaking the silence. "I know I may be blind, I didn't know you all were mute." She joked.

Jay and Trish looked stricken, not having expected Stephanie to be so blasé. Their wide eyes turned to Chris who was laughing and they realized that Stephanie had made a joke and Trish felt a smile touch her lips. "I'm sorry Stephanie," Trish began finally gaining her voice as she stood. "We're being rude. It's nice to meet you." She finished reaching out and taking Stephanie's hand in her own and shaking it.

"And you." Stephanie replied, her voice a little quieter than it had been.

"Yeah, it's nice too meet you Stephanie." Jay followed Trish's actions and stood, reaching out his hand halfway, waiting.

Chris looked at him, well glared, and then he turned his head towards Trish and she was looking at him in disbelief and it clicked. "Shit." He muttered and then reached his hand forward and shook Stephanie's hand. "I seem to be doing everything wrong." He admitted sheepishly.

Stephanie smiled as Jay let go of her hand. "It's okay," she appeased, her hand reach out for Chris. "It happens. You can stop glaring at him Chris."

"He's being an ass." Chris bit out, squeezing Stephanie's hand.

"He is not." Stephanie spoke up. "It isn't the first time I've had an awkward introduction to someone Chris. And believe me, this is not the worst I've ever had."

"But…"

"Chris."

Chris sighed and then smirked over at Jay. "Whipped much?"

Jay laughed and leaned over to Chris and in a staged whisper, commented. "I know how it feels, Trish says I have a say in thing, but I think she just tells me that to keep me at ease."

Trish laughed and reached forward and took Jay's hand in her own, pulling him back till he was next to her. Kissing him on his cheek she smiled. "You do have a say in things." She pointed out. "I just ignore most of them."

Stephanie laughed and Jay watched her. He saw her smile – he had never seen her smile before – and her laughter sounded free, it was eerie, no it wasn't eerie, it was unusual. You go years and you never hear her speak and then you hear her laugh. It's nice. "Do you guys have plans for later?" he asked directing his question to Stephanie.

"We were just going to head back to Chris's hotel room." Stephanie replied. "He was going to read to me."

"Why don't you guys come out with us?" Jay suggested.

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "We're just going out for a bit to eat. We'd really enjoy your company."

"What do you think Steph?" Chris asked, his hand still in her own, his thumb running back and forth across it.

"A-are you sure you want me too come?" Stephanie asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are." Jay answered back with a smile. "I'm Chris's best friend and I need to get to know the girl that finally got him to smile."

"Yeah," Trish spoke up. "Before you, Chris would just mope." She commented making Chris blush. "Plus, with these two I need some girl time. Save me from sports boredom?"

"Okay then, we'll come." Stephanie answered with a smile. It was weird having plans to go out with people. She'd been out with Chris a few times, but they usually kept to themselves, living in their own little world of the two of them and Izzie. It was sort of scary, but she'd put up a brave face and not let the nerves show – she hadn't had the opportunity to go out and enjoy other peoples company, no one asked her to. "Izzie can come too right?"

"I have a thing for blondes," Jay joked. "So, I'm sure that will be fine."

"You're secretly waiting to steal Chris from me aren't you?" Stephanie joked back.

"Hmm, when his hair was long, maybe. Now he looks too manly."

"He's ugly isn't he? Only a face a blind woman can love?" Stephanie snarked.

"Hey!" Chris's voice rang out in mock outrage, but was drowned out by the other three's laughter.

"You're alright Stephanie," Jay voiced his approval. "I like you."

"Hear that Chris, I got the stamp of approval. You're stuck with me." She kidded, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Good." Chris whispered, leaning in and capturing Stephanie's lips with his own. He knew that Stephanie was nervous and the fact that Jay and Trish seemed to like her was more than she had expected. But he wasn't surprised, Stephanie had a very likeable personality, it wasn't her fault that people were stupid enough to disregard that as easily as they had Stephanie herself, when they found out that she couldn't see. Chris hadn't, and maybe Jay and Trish had to begin with, but he watched and saw how they genuinely liked her, he figured they were seeing the errors of their ways. Maybe they were a bit blind themselves?

"They're so cute." Trish gushed to Jay with a smile. "Were we ever that cute?"

"Yes," Chris mumbled against Stephanie's lips causing her to laugh. "Sickenly so."

"Just you wait." Trish warned. "You both will be too."

"Impossible." Chris remarked pulling away from Stephanie who leaned into Chris's side as she relaxed and listened.

"Okay," Jay spoke up, standing. "We'll meet you at the hotel. I need to go get changed and look my fabulous self."

"Maybe we should take him to a gay bar Trish?"

"I think," Trish sounded out slowly. "That's not a bad idea."

"We could introduce him to Paul." Stephanie commented.

"All you guys suck."

"Well, I thought you'd like that Jay." Chris commented holding in his laughter.

"Trish tell them!"

"I don't know baby," she told him, looking thoughtful. "You do have a flare."

"Do you like men in Speedo's Jay?" Stephanie questioned.

"No."

"Body-builders?"

"No."

"Men with a receding hairline and a love of chaps?"

Laughing Jay smiled over at Stephanie. "No. But I know someone who would check all those boxes."

"I think we all do." Trish commented.

"Okay, hotel at like ten?"

"You got yourself a date."

"I knew you always wanted me Chris." Jay leered with an over exaggerated wink.

"Sorry dude, I'm a one woman man." Chris let Jay know, rubbing a hand up and down Stephanie's back. "She's a pretty special woman at that."

"I got one of those too." Jay nodded, wrapping his arm around Trish's waist as they made their walk towards the door.

"Bye guys."

"Bye." Chris and Stephanie chorused as they watched the other two left.

"Those two are pretty fun." Stephanie acknowledged.

"Yeah, Jay's great. Trish brings the best out in him." Chris commented.

"He did say something I couldn't help forget."

"And what would that be?"

"You used to have long hair?" Stephanie wondered.

"I did." Chris told her. "It's been short for a while though."

"I would have loved to have known you when you did." Stephanie said, and Chris cursed himself – that could have happened. He would have just needed to have manned up sooner, but that hadn't happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you sooner, I just didn't know how." Chris admitted.

"Oh, it's not your fault Chris," Stephanie reassured him. "You didn't really know who I was back then."

"But I did." Chris divulged. "I watched you for so long Stephanie, that I knew your entire routine. I just couldn't speak."

"Oh." Stephanie replied. That was a surprise, she didn't know anyone cared enough to watch her for so long.

"I used to follow you. You'd walk with Izzie and I'd follow just to make sure you wouldn't fall. But of course you did and I just stood there and watched, frozen. I wanted to be your knight, but really, I was a pawn waiting for your next move." He breathed out. "And now I sound like your own personal stalker."

"I used to feel your eyes on me." Stephanie spoke up. "I didn't know who it was, but I could always feel it. You were always just outside my radar, standing at the sidelines. I could never get a read on you to fully figure out who you were."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not. I found you."

"You did, you walked right up to me and changed our very dynamic." Chris noted with a smile. "Thank you for that. I don't think I could take still being on the sidelines."

"I don't think I could take you there either."

"Why would you have liked to know me when I had my long hair?" Chris wondered.

"So I could have run my fingers through it." Stephanie admitted, reaching up and tracing Chris's face until she found his hair. She let her fingers get lost in his hair and enjoyed the feel of it. "Not that I'm complaining about its length at the moment."

"I love it when you do that." Chris groaned, his whole body relaxing.

"You do?" Stephanie asked, using her other hand up to find Chris's jaw before leaning in and trail a line of kisses along it until she found his mouth.

"It is so relaxing." Chris told her when Stephanie pulled back. "You." Chris whispered, leaning in to kiss Stephanie. "Are." Another kiss. "Wonderful."

He never got tired of being with Stephanie. He loved listening to her talk and describe things she could remember. He hope she didn't mind her asking, he just wanted to keep everything fresh in her mind and asking her was the only way he knew how to do that. He loved when she rested her head on his chest and jus lay with him. He liked the feeling of her in his arms when she did and how when he leaned down to kiss her head, he got the faintest whiff of her citrus shampoo. He loved watching her smell a book and smile when the old musty smell hit her nose, telling its age. He loved reading the book she picked out to her. He loved watching her play with Izzie. He loved that she had Izzie to begin with. He just loved her.

He loved that he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her too.

But he was keeping that a secret for now.


End file.
